Alone
by SaikaMasaomi
Summary: Naruto thinks he's alone in the world. As he sits in bed, he is reminded of his horrible secret.
1. Alone

Alone

A/N: yes, another angst Fic, and yes I will/am working to update 'Bonds' so don't worry about that.

Secrets are worth sharing. They are. Most people seem to think the opposite, but once you get it off your chest, everything gets better.

And I, Uzumaki Naruto, have a big secret. A secret I can't tell anyone.

But I want to. Oh yes, I want to. Every time I see Sakura, Kiba, or even Sasuke, I just want to scream out, 'I am a JHINCHURRIKI!'

But no, that is bad. Defiance against the Hokage. And there are certain... Consequences, for that.

Bad consequences. Things I don't want to mess with.

Bad things.

But I still want to say it. Shout it to the world. Half the population of Konoha already knows.

But my freinds don't.

And it hurts. It hurts me so badly. To see my supposed friends confused faces when the villagers call me names, like, 'monster fox', or 'brat', or beat me up and throw me in the gutter and walk away. Hoping i'll bleed to death.

My friends don't know me. The villagers don't know me.

They keep trying to break me without, without knowing I'm already broken.

They don't know that I cried myself to sleep last night. That I hug my knees because there's no one left for me to hug. No one left to hug me. To love me.

That I'm all alone in this cursed world.

A/N: sooo, how did you like it? I'm sorry it's so sad, but hey, shit happens, right. Anyways Reveiw and Rate. If you do I'll give you a virtual cookie and a gallon of frosting!

Thanks!

~Queen of time and space (aka me! SaikaMasomi!)

PS: can possibly be persuaded to add on to it, if given the correct *rubs thumb and forefinger together*, motivation. Reviews please!


	2. Step one was a bust

Alone

Chapter 2: step one was a bust

A/N: since people requested it, and I can only work on one story so long, and was extremely bored, have another chapter. This'll probably be SasuNaru, or a NaruGaaNaru, I don't really know.

I sat there, on the bed, for who knows how long. I listened to the children's loud laughter and yells, they were loud, and hurt my ears. Sure, I had made some of the exact same noises, but... They were all fake. Why couldn't people see that.

It may seem charming, happy,but it was all a facade.

Suddenly I heard a loud banging on my door. I curled up tighter , it was probably the villagers again. I wonder who told them where I live? I'll have to move again.

Suddenly, the banging got a whole lot louder and a voice could be heard.

"Oi, dobe, open up, I'm sick of waiting"

That voice, it was, familiar! Not familiar in the sense 'a warning of imminent pain', but in the sense of... A friend?

If, if that's what he was then, who was I to keep him waiting?

I got up and yelled, "coming teme" and walked quickly to the door.

A friend, I finally have a, friend. I don't think Sasuke knows it yet, but he will. I'll make sure of that.

A small smirk settled on my face as I walked to the door. I have a plan.

And it was time to act.

I stopped in the middle of the road.

"Sasuke" I said as he stopped also. We were walking down the streets towards team sevens designated meeting place. That was what Sasuke had come to tell me, that was why he was here.

Come to think of it, I wonder who told him where I live?

"Arigato, Sasuke. Thank you" I said quietly, after a long pause. I could see his eyes widen a bit at the unexpected apology. I don't know what he expected, but it wasn't this.

"Dobe?" Sasuke asked questioningly.

"Just... Thanks, teme" I said, as I started walking forward again.

Step one, open up to him: fail.

A/N: yay! It's finally done! This one is a little longer than the first, and I'm glad it's done. As always Reveiw and tell me what you think.

See ya, oh and have another cookie on your way out the door.

-awesome space pandas bow down before me! (Aka still me, do I even have to do this any more? I hope not)

Naruto: than why are you still in parentheses?

Me (SaikaMasomi): hey I ended up introducing myself after all.

Lol, I don't know what's up with...

RANDOM DISCLAIMER TIME(cuz, ya know, I forgot it one chapter earlier at the top: I don't own Naruto T . T... Unless I steal them! Shikamaru, plan formation time! Oh wait, I don't own him. Waaa!

Bye now.


	3. Hate

Alone...  
A/N: rated m for suicide. If he dies you'll have to find out, but the story can't end here! So ya probably not.

Anyway see ya.

Chapter three: hate

I left the campsite stealthily. Like a ninja should.

Except I'll never be a ninja, a good one anyway. At least that's what the villagers say. I'll get them back one day!

Except... Except, I'm not good enough. And I never will be. I only recently learned why they hate me. Why they hurt me, call me names.

Hate. Such a stupid thing. Insignificant really, in the grand scheme of things. Yet, yet I can't seem to see why they like it so much. Cherish it.

Maybe, maybe i should just end my worthless, insignificant life here. At the hands of myself.

I chuckled slightly. Not a light, happy sound, but a dark, menacing sound. Not at like my usual self. But who am I? What am I? I don't know.

There was only one option left. Suicide.

Yes, Yes, that sounded like a good plan. Finally, a release, finally a way I could get away from all this. Away from hell.

Suddenly, I felt the ground drop out from under my feet and I was falling.

Falling...

Falling. I closed my eyes waiting for the sweet nothingness that I knew would soon follow my hitting the ground. I knew from experience.

Suddenly I felt a hard tug at the back of my neck and I gasped, looking up.

Sasuke. Why was he here? And why would he care enough to save me?

"Sa-Saduke" I asked tentatively. W-why?"

"Why were you jumping off a cliff dobe, I don't know"

"Tem-" I got cut off as Sasuke swung his body and flung me onto a near by ledge. He soon followed after, spooling up the metallic wire and placing it in his empty pouch.

"Why did you save me!" I demanded after he sat down beside me. I was laying down, because I hadn't even bothered to break my fall. I wasn't worth it. What was a little bit of pain when I already had to go through so much on a daily basis? A little bit of pain never hurt anybody.

I scoffed at my own foolishness. Yeah right. People who believe that are idiots. I'm an idiot.

"Your part of our three man cell, if you die, I can't be a ninja" he said simply and slowly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"TEME!" I yelled. I thought he cared, for a while there I though he cared , that I meant something to him. I guess I was wrong about that too.

"Why do you have to be so mean to me!" I ranted. It was probably in my best interest to shut up, but once I start, I cannot stop.

"Why? I thought you were different, but your not! Your just like all the others who hurt me" I shouted, tears pouring down my face. "Who hit me, taunt me, beat me... Rape me" I continued, this time in a whisper.

"All because I'm a..."

I need to shut up! I thought to myself desperately, before I say...

"JHINCHURRIKI!"

A/N: how'd ya like that, huh? Soo Sasuke knows, Naruto's in tears, -and vulnerable- what's gunna happen to him? That's for me to know, and you to find out. Don't forget, Sasuke's Sharingan can control the Kyuubi, and he knows that. Will he use that to his advantage, will he not? I don't know. Please suggest or else I'm probably gunna go through terrible writers block.

Well, I've done enough rambling so...

Bye,

-Ms. Awesome sexy lady

P.S. R&R, R&R, and R&R (Review and Rate, Rest and Relaxation , and last but not least ROCK AND ROLL! -respectively-)


	4. A new ally?

Alone...

A/N: yo! It's me, I'm back again, are ya happy? I bet you are, cause, it's time for another installment of alone! *cue cheers, and clapping* Yay!

The minute my words stopped echoing around the gorge, I froze in terror.

I... What have I done? I saw Sasuke's eyes widen a fraction. "A Jinchuuriki" he echoed quietly. "N-Naruto, you"

"I don't need your sympathy" I yelled, getting up and ran towed the edge of the gorge and, in one smooth jump, cleared the gorge and started running in the opposite direction from camp.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke sigh and run his had through his hair, before getting up and jumping after me.

I gasped and started running even faster.i caught sight of Sasuke running far behind me, I flowed chackara to my feet, jumping far off the ground and into a tree. Sasuke did the same.

It was clear that he wasn't going to get tired and stop. This was going to become a test of speed and strength. I thought weaving among the tree with foxlike speed. Unfortunately, I had always lost to him... And, well, everyone in situations like this.

He had been chasing me for well over fifteen minutes when he caught me.

I had come to a dead end.

"Dobe" Sasuke said quietly, but I was surprised to find no hint of hate or malice. He grabbed my wrist gently, and pulled me over to a tree and pushed me against it. Why... Why was he doing this?

*Sasuke's POV*

When I cought up to Naruto, we were both breathing heavily. I grabbed him by the wrist and pushed him up against a tree, surprised to find myself being gentle with him. My thoughts were racing a mile a minute. Did all those things really happen to him? Could Uzumaki Naruto really have felt some semblance to pain after all?

I stood there, my body flush against his. I studied his face for a while, there was so much fear and confusion in those eyes, and it saddened me, except I didn't let it show. I never let it show.

"Which one?" I asked quietly.

"K-Kyuubi" he stuttered quietly. "The nine-tails"

"Ahh" I said, content with his answer.

I let go of his arm, and started walking away. "Oh, and Naruto" I said turning around, and looking at him, still slumped against the tree, staring at the ground with a vacant expression.

"I am sorry"

A/N: yay! It's finally done. I hope this chapter was to your liking. Sorry for the longish wait. Read/Rate/Reveiw.

Ja Ne

-awesome Pizza Hut manager?


	5. Unimaginable

Alone...

A/N: well this is awkward, I don't really have an A/N for you guys today.

*Sasukes POV*

It was nearly midnight when Naruto made it back to the campsite. I was the only one awake, I had stayed up long since Kakashi and Sakura had gone to sleep.

I heard Naruto come and sit beside me, staring at the fire in front of us. I chanced a glance out of the corner of my eyes, and saw that his eyes were puffy. Had he... Had he been... crying?

*Narutos POV*

Me and Sasuke sat and looked at the fire, I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them like I used to do when I was a child; and like I had before I went on this crappy mission. I remember how this all started...

*flashback*

"It's about time you got here" Sakura yelled at Kakashi-sense., "Yea!" I agreed loudly, "slowpoke!".

"Now now" Kakashi consoled, holding his hands up in a peace gesture, "we have a mission, we need to p-"

"Oh oh oh!" I exclaimed interrupting Kakashi, "what rank is it!" I shouted. I absolutely love seeing what I can do. I see potential, but do they? Stupid villagers, making me suffer like this.

Kakashi's voice interrupted my musings, he was waving a hand in front of my face, "oi, Naruto, did you get that" he asked loudly.

"Ummm... No" I said, scratching the back of my neck and laughing sheepishly.

"Baka Naruto" Sakura scolded, hitting me in the head none to lightly.

"Ow, Sakura-chan~" I wined, rubbing the abused spot gently.

"It's okay" Kakashi consoled, the corner of his only showing eye crinkled in a smile. "We're going to go catch some bandits" he explained, turning to me. "Oh, and it's ranked as A"

"Oh yeah" I exclaimed, thrusting my fist in the air excitedly.

"Oh Naruto" Sakura said, putting her hand in front of her mouth to hide her smile.

"Huh" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"So we have to leave like..." Kakashi started, looking up at the midmorning sky, "now"

*End Flashback*

"Dobe" Sasuke whispered quietly, shattering the silence.

I slowly turned my head towards him, so I was looking at the side of his head.

We sat in silence for a few moments before Sasuke started again. "I don't care that your a jinchuuriki" he explained quietly.

My breath caught in my throat and I held back a sob. " you don't?" I questioned quietly.

"No" he murmured, turning his head so he was looking me in the eye.

I felt a tear trickle down my cheek, then another, and another, then I was openly crying.

All my life, everyone had hated me, despised me, so to have someone like me for, well, me was simply... Unimaginable.

A/N: yay! Sorry for the late update, my mom decided that internet was bad, and we don't have it anymore, so I am forced to prowl the local coffee and bookstores for my daily dose.

See ya!


	6. A True Friend

A/N: Chapter six, hell yes! Sorry it's really late.

*Sasukes POV*

I sat there and watched Naruto cry, not really sure what to do.

I reached out and tentatively placed my hand on the small of his back, rubbing in small circles. Naruto flinched instinctively, probably thinking I was going to hit him or something.

That thought alone sent a wash of anger over me. Naruto did nothing to the village, just because he's a jinchuuriki doesn't mean that the villagers get to hurt him.

Shortly after Naruto stood up and walked to the tent.

I got up and followed suit.

*Naruto's POV*

I got up and walked to the tent me and Sasuke share, and got into my sleeping bag. A few seconds later I heard Sasuke enter the tent and do the same.

I laid in silence for a few hours, trying to fall asleep but failing miserably. The thoughts of what happened earlier in the day and even at the campfire kept running through my mind. He had said he didn't care, but what if it was a trick or something? It had happened before, it could happen again. I just... I just don't want it to happen to Sasuke.

*1st person POV(1)*

Naruto propped himself up on his elbow and stared at Sasuke, the raven haired boy had his eyes shut and was breathing regularly, but he seemed... Tense.

Was he asleep?

"You awake?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah" Sasuke grunted and rolled over on his side to look at Naruto.

"Oh" Naruto said, falling quiet.

"You didn't just ask that to see if I was awake, did you?" The raven asked after awhile.

"I just wanted to say thanks" Naruto muttered.

Sasuke scoffed "you've already said that... Dobe"

"Hey! Don't call me dobe, teme!" Naruto protested loudly.

Sasuke stiffened "oi, don't call me teme, dobe"

The blonde sighed and rested his head back on the pillow. "But seriously thanks" he commented, eying his tent mate.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted, rolling onto his back.

Naruto snorted before closing his eyes once more and drifting into a peaceful sleep.

*Naruto POV*

I woke with a start, feeling oddly cold. I blinked a couple times and rubbed my eyes, watching as the world came into focus.

"Hn, it's about time your awake, dobe"

I smiled a little, it's so great to not be alone anymore!

Sasuke blinked and glared at me suspiciously.

I glared right back. Of course it wasn't because I was mad at him, but because I was happy, happy to stay a little longer with him. Stay with him, who saved me from myself. Stay with him always.

A/N: what do you think? I don't really like the ending that much, but, there's no helping that. Anyway pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease review! I feel like I'm wasting my time and I need motivation, so review. Tell me what you want to happen next. Virtual cookies frosted to look like their favorite Naruto character for all.

I call Gaara-kun!

Oh and check out my other stories!

UPDATE: I always keep forgetting those little (1) things. Anyway, I know it's obvious, but I always feel the need to state the obvious. 1st person is no ones POV, or my POV. I've actually seen someone write 'my POV'. If you still need further explaining, read my story 'weird' it's pretty helpful... And weird (that's a given)


End file.
